Daddy Dearest
by Pagetite
Summary: What if Erin and Alex's past goes way deeper than first imagined. What if team find out Alex's secret. Will it bring Erin and Alex together again or tear them apart! pls R


**Hey guys! So I haven't written anything for a while, and nothing for this fandom, so please bear with me whilst I find my way. I think Alex Blake has lead a secret life from what she portrays to the team and this is my opinion on one of the things she's hiding. Any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated as I know I'm not the best writer but would love to improve. Cassandra Blake is my own character otherwise I take no credit for anything. Thanks!**

Casey knew she shouldn't be here, she was probably just worrying over nothing and her mom would definitely not appreciate her showing up at her place of work with this news. In fact she wasn't even sure her mom had told her work colleagues that she had a daughter yet. After all she'd only been working there three weeks, and there wasn't exactly a story you would tell. Yet here she was staring up at the cold opposing building that was the FBI in Quantico, wondering what kind of ruse she could use which would be good enough to get into the offices of the BAU and into the warm and supportive embrace of her mother, Alex Blake.

She hated how these things happen, the days that always start so good are always the ones that take such a drastic turn. She should be used to this, her mother had worked in various capacities in the FBI her whole life, and things never exactly went according to plan. There was something about this though, that was more bittersweet than usual. Maybe it was the suspicion that their past really had caught up with them, or maybe it was because they had both settled in so well in Virginia, that their routine had become so ingrained in them within the month that they had been there that leaving simply didn't seem like an option. Either way Casey knew she was afraid, and the only thing to do when she was feeling an emotion of any kind was to talk to her mom. With a brief sigh Casey set towards her location, hoping that the simple truth would be enough.

The buildings foyer betrayed the cold exterior making it seem almost inviting and homely. Of course Casey knew this wasn't the case. With the things these agents, agents like her mom, saw on a daily basis homely couldn't be further from the truth.

"Excuse me gumdrop! Are you lost?" came an overly cheerful voice from behind her, disrupting her analysis. As Casey turned round , already on her guard as her mum had taught her over the years she came face to face with a bubbly eccentric blonde. The combination of her clashing clothes and fluffy pen made Casey think she didn't have to be afraid.

"Um, hi. No I'm not lost, my mom works here and well I'm not really sure how to get to her, I've never been here before, but I really need to see her and her cell phones not working yet so I didn't really have a choice but to come here, and I'm scared she's gonna be mad if I'm dragged up by security but well I just need to get to her." Casey babbled, feeling for the first time to say some of the tensions leave her body as she took a big breath and looked hopefully up at the blonde.

"Slow down gumdrop! Slow down! My name's Penelope, you can call me Garcia or Pen or any other delightful anecdote you care to use. I'll be getting you past the big burly gargoyles of security and then using my boxes of electrical wonder to locate your maiden of a mother and deliver you safely to her awaiting bosom. How does that sound?" gushed the blonde, pinching Casey's cheek and sauntering off to security without waiting for a reply.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much Penelope. I could really use, well some kindness about now." Casey smiled sadly, accepting the visitors pass held out by the burly security guard who was currently eyeing her suspiciously as she made her way through security gate. She followed Penelope to an elevator to the third floor and through some winding corridors to an office room.

"Welcome to my lair, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride and all times and mama here will work her magic. What's your mums name deary?" she enquired pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and flexing her fingers in anticipation.

"Her name's Alexandra, although I think she goes by Alex at work, Alex Blake" She smiled slightly at the blonde who was now gaping open mouthed at her younger brunette charge.

"Well, it's your, erm, lucky day I know just where to find her. Follow me" gushed Garcia, shuffling out of her office quickly again without waiting for a reply. Casey wondered briefly as she ran after the blonde if she was always this way, hustling and bustling to the next location. She followed Penlope down some stairs and into the bullpen where she saw her mom talking animatedly to Spencer Reid, whom she recognised from when her mom taught at the academy, and four other people. She seemed so relaxed in the company of these people, more so than she had seen her before, and Casey took a brief moment to observe her mom's new found happiness before Garcia's voice broke through their laughter.

"Alex! My sweet Blakendor! I have mini you 2.0 here to see you." Garcia cooed looking back affectionately at the young brunette behind her. Alex's head whipped round to see her daughter standing behind Garcia, look sheepish and smaller than her usually confident if not pouty self, with her shoulders hunched and her feet shuffling from side to side. Neither knew who to speak first but Casey knew it would have to be her that broke the silence.

"Hey mom! Er nice place you got here?" she offered quietly looking at her mum from behind her full fringe. Alex smiled slightly and opened up her arms which the teenager accepted as a sign of her mums happiness to see her and rushed into the open embrace squeezing her mum close to her and breathing in her scent, and the safety it brought with it. Alex pulled back slightly, concerned by the forceful hug which was only usually shared between the two when there were no witnesses, after all her 17 year old daughter had a teenage reputation to maintain and those were tough to build, this she knew.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You've never found me at work before?" she enquired softly brushing some hair out of her daughters face, ignoring the questioning glances from Hotch, Rossi and Morgan as Garcia filled JJ in with a hushed whisper.

"We have a problem! Well, I have a problem. Well! I don't really know mom. I'm scared" she gushed pulling her mom back into the embrace and whispering into her shoulder. Alex grew increasingly concerned by her daughters behaviour. Casey was nothing if not Alex's daughter and Blake's were known for their reckless behaviour and their ability to show no fear. Something they had learned from Alex's father.

"Okay sweetheart, sit down. What's going on?" she asked pulling her over to her desk and making room for her daughter to sit down and swing her legs freely. Casey dove into a backpack and pulled out her plastic lunch bag containing a printed envelope, before passing it over for her mothers inspection.

"I had a free period after lunch, so when my lesson had finished I stopped off at my locker to pick up my homework books for tonight. When I opened the door this was stuck to the top. Now I know you tell me not to look into the cases you're working on, on the news, to protect me from all the hideous things you see on a daily basis. I get that mom I do, but sometimes I need to know what you're dealing with so I can prepare for the consequences you know? So I know you're safe. Anyway I pulled open my locker door and this was there. It says 'To Casey, Love Daddy' on the front of the envelope. It's him isn't it? My sperm donor." At Alex's shocked glance Casey knew she was busted and hesitantly continued. "Mom how many 17 year olds do you know who grow in a single parent household and never ask about the missing half of the gene pool? I've done my research, I know who he is and what he did to you. I know why we move so often, mom. I know everything. Anyway, I got scared and picked it up with my lunch bag, you in case there are prints on it, which seems silly now considering I don't even know if there's anything inside the envelope. But if it helps catch the son of a .." Alex looked sharply at her daughter who merely raised an eyebrow at her mom before continuing "gun, who hurt you 17 years ago then it was worth it, Anyway, I put it in the bag and drove here and then Penelope found me and well now I'm here." Casey gushed swing her legs vigorously backwards and forwards. Casey's voice had got progressively louder throughout her speech and at the mention of someone hurting Alex the team had come forward to surround the pair' standing in a somewhat protective stance. Casey mistook her mother's silence for anger and added "i'm sorry for lying to you, mom. I should have told you I knew the whole story sooner but I didn't want to remind you of everything you went through. I didn't want to remind you of where I came from" to the end of her speech. Alex passed the letter over to an expectant Hotch who already had gloves on and was eager to see what the letter said. Alex pulled her daughter into a tight hug placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I never wanted you to find out that way. I never wanted you to live with the stigma of how you were brought into the world and I wanted you to believe that the good people always win. Not that they don't get there in time. You did the right thing bringing it here, though you don't know it's him sweetheart." Her eyes met those of her bosses over the top of her daughters head and she knew that it was him. She knew he was back and she knew her and her precious daughter weren't also noticed Hotch's intense look pulled back wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve and stood, shoulders back trying to appear more confident than she felt.

"What does it say?" she asked addressing whom she suspected of being her mom's boss. If someone was after her or her family she wanted to know who. After all her mom was the only one she had left. Hotch looked at Alex once more seeking her permission, earning a nod from the older brunette who knew from experience keeping her daughter out of the loop never had good consequences.

"Dear Casey. It's taken me a long time to find you, and in some ways I never thought this day would come. You're mother's probably told you some bad things about me, and I want you to know that none of them are true. Whatever she's saying now, she wanted it. Anyway, this isn't about that. I want you to know my darling girl that you don't have to worry, dad's coming for you and we can be together again like a proper family. Your mom needs to let us have our time, and if she can't comply I will end her. I'm sorry sweetheart but that's the way it has to be. I love you. Daddy Dearest" Hotch recited staring at the younger brunette waiting for a reaction. He was surprised however that no fear flashed across her face, instead she squared her shoulders once more and took on a determined stance. If Casey had learnt anything from her mom and their past it was that UNSUB's don't stop until they do what they set out to do, and the minute that man had entered her life he had become an UNSUB.

"Not if I end you first" she whispered confidently, starting at the letter Hotch held in his hands. These people were going to come up with a plan and if not she would do it herself but someone was going to stop this guy from taking the only person she had in this world. Her mom.

**In the next chapter I'm planning a nice little showdown with the one and only Erin Strauss. So please check back soon! **


End file.
